


Pride and Joy

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Reader Insert, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unnamed Warrior of Light - Freeform, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: G'raha Tia has been the talk of the town.And it wasn't just because he happened to be very attractive.Although for you, that was more than enough reason to finally intervene.Warning: Spoilers for FFXIV Patch 5.3
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Clinch /klɪntʃ/ (verb): to settle (a matter) decisively

Now, if you were to ask G’raha if he had expected any developments in his relationship with you, he definitely would have responded yes. He had finally, after such a long time, mustered up the courage to confess to you. 

He had finally been able to confess to you. Well, at least, he was part of the confession. His admittance to his admiration and adoration for you had led to you being the one to confess first. Although for him, it didn’t really matter who confessed first or what not, what mattered to him most was that his feelings for you were reciprocated. 

Just thinking about the confession had him unconsciously swishing his tail happily and his ears wiggling in delight at the mere memory of it. He still remembers how close you were, how your body felt pressed up against his, and quite honestly he can’t help but miss you even more now that the short trip between the two of you was over. 

Those few weeks in the Far East were filled with so much joy and delight. He had gotten to spend nearly every waking hour by your side and he had loved every single moment about it. But as a result, he also missed you dearly. As much as he wanted to accompany you on every single adventure and journey you set off on, he did agree to help Krile sort out some proper reports on understanding the entire process of the aetherical soul vessel manipulation. 

As G’raha went over the pages of reports and hypotheses that Krile had written up with Master Matoya, he couldn’t help but smile as he noted each question that Krile had previously written down scattered across the journals. On his own spare parchment, he had neatly addressed each question that Krile and Master Matoya had written up in order to properly document the exact ways in which he had gone about with this miraculous phenomenon.

“You seem eager to finish your work today, Raha.”

The voice startled him out of his concentration and he looked across the table to see Krile approaching with a tray of snacks and some tea. She smiled and set the niceties down. 

“Courtesy of Tataru.”

“What a pleasant surprise. I will make sure to thank her the next time I see her walk past,” G’raha noted and he took in a deep breath of the creme earl grey. It smelled as relaxing as the pot of tea that you had brewed for him this morning before setting off to the Garlean front lines. He smiled as he took a sip and stated, “I’m almost done going through all your documents, Krile.”

“Is there aught amiss?”

“No, in fact, you have documented everything exactly as I had reported these facts to [Name]. It’s quite a pleasant surprise that she was able to remember every single detail and nonsensical mumbling Beq Lugg and I exchanged.”

“Beq Lugg.. is this the Nu Mou that resided in the abandoned Voeburtite palace that you had spoken of prior?”

“Yes, it was due to their knowledge and experience with the creation and manipulation of aether and the soul that I had enlisted their help. They were truly helpful, were it not for their assistance, I fear that we would not be where we are now.”

“I would have liked to meet this Beq Lugg. I would imagine we would have many discussions over tea on these topics.”

There was a slight chuckle from G’raha as he reminiscent how Beq Lugg would immediately chide him when he wouldn’t rest properly, all while continuing to ramble about other experiments they could try, and he nodded, “Indeed, I am sure Beq Lugg would have enjoyed it as well.”

Krile watches with fondness as G’raha continues to transcribe his thoughts and his experiences onto the document. He seemed so much more relaxed now, and not as big on his fanatics as he once was before. It was strange, looking upon him, and seeing how much he’s changed. She shook her head fondly and asked, “How was your trip to the Far East with [Name]?”

Almost immediately she saw a change in his demeanor. His ears had perked up with an alertness she hadn’t seen all day, and he carefully tapped his brush and he smiled, “It was more than I ever could have asked for.”

“Did you finally confess?” Krile asked in a hushed whisper. She knew of his affections for Eorzea’s Champion even before the two of them even knew they were fond of each other. She had seen it in the few letters that G’raha had sent to her about their time exploring the Crystal Tower. She had seen it in the pain and longing in your gaze whenever you would glance upon seeing the Crystal Tower off in the distance whenever you had visited Revenant’s Toll. 

Now, she knew the answer before he could reply simply from the way his entire body froze for a moment and then his ears flattened in embarrassment and his tail curled up against his back. She smiled and reached over to pat his hand, “I am happy for you.”

“Is- Is that obvious?”

“Well, no, but I have known you for much longer than anyone else here has, Raha,” Krile fondly shook her head and continued, “And besides, our dearest friend had asked me to make sure you were fitting in well and that you weren’t feeling out of place. She worries that you’ll overwork yourself in order to fit in.”

G’raha opens his mouth as though to deny it, but even he knows that’s not the truth. His ears flattened and he softly whined, “I won’t overwork myself this time, I promise.”

There is a very blatant look of distrust and disbelief on Krile’s face and he sighs, “Really, I swear it.”

“Well, I would hope so, after all, you have a sparring match later today with them right?”

“I do, but I should still have some time before it happens.”

“[Name] spoke rather highly of you, so I am sure Hoary Boulder and his group of friends will be very eager to see what you have to show for yourself.”

G’raha is conflicted with both pride and nervousness. He really does fear that he won’t make a fool of himself when their sparring matches come up. The last thing he wanted was to be an embarrassment, or even worse, a disappointment to you. Krile smiled and reassuringly added, “I’m sure you will do well. Our friend did say that she would be back in time to watch over it, and knowing her, she will jump to your aid if you truly need it.”

G’raha sighed, “The last thing I would want is to be saved yet again by her.”  _ After all, I would like to be relied on as well.  _

The rueful smile doesn’t leave his lips and he quickly shook his head and psyched himself up. 

“I shall work hard now and later tonight, to prove that I am more than worthy to be a Scion of the Seventh Dawn.”

***

“ _ I _ heard he’s a black mage.”

“From what I hear, he’s also a white mage. Quite an all-rounder if you think about it.”

“Didn’t [Name] say that he was a paladin? How absolutely dashing that there’s such a talented male joining the Scions.”

Alisaie raised an eyebrow at the conversations that were floating about and turned to her brother. “Were there always this many people for our spars?”

“Normally, no. However, today is different since not only is it G’raha’s first time participating in one, but many people heard that [Name] will be joining us as well.”

“[Name] is?” Alisaie’s eyes twinkled with excitement and Alphinaud chuckled, “Not as though any of us stand a chance in beating her. From what G’raha told me, she recently found an even more efficient gun to use as a machinist.”

“ _ Again?” _ Alisaie groaned, “Didn’t she just recently overtune her last one? Now she found a new weapon? I suppose this is why we can never best her in any fight.”

“Well, it keeps all of us on our toes. Now then, who will be sparring first?”

“More like, who will  _ G’raha _ be sparring first. As the newest recruit, he’s basically going to be sparring with all of us that are here today.”

“Everyone?” Alphinaud stopped in his tracks as he looked around. Hoary Boulder and his group were all attending, and Aenor certainly looked more excited than usual. While Thancred may not be here, Urianger and Y’shtola certainly were. Although judging from the way Y’shtola was seated on a chair that looked strangely out of place, it was almost certain that she was there to spectate and not to wrought ruin across all of North Silvertears. 

“Well, he should be fine, he is in a younger body after all.” Alisaie had shrugged and then smiled, “And it seems he’s in good hands.”

She nodded her head to gesture in a certain direction, in which Alphinaud had to look around her to actually see what she was referring to. Off in the distance, G’raha was standing by your side, and judging from the erratic twitch of his tail, was clearly nervous about the upcoming spar.

“Are you saying I have to fight all of them,  _ and _ you?” 

“Well,” your voice slowly trailed off and you sighed, “That’s what they said they wanted to do. They’re just excited to meet someone new, especially since you’re an all rounder like me.” 

You could see him nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt, and almost immediately you took his hands into yours. You gently rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb and smiled, “You’ll be fine, Raha. I know you will. You protected me when you were a paladin, and you healed me when you were a white mage. And during the times I was too tired, you were the one smiting our hostile foes with fire. I believe in you, and if the situation arises, know that I will always be on your side.”

You leaned forward so naturally to press your forehead against his, but he had felt it temporarily. You had gently nuzzled his nose with yours before pulling away and he couldn’t stop the flare of red on his cheeks after that short and sweet intimate moment. He sighed as you pulled away and he murmured, “I would rather be fighting at your side to begin with.”

“As would I, but it’s a sparring match, and there are no sides to choose here. Now then, shall we head over? I’m sure they’re probably waiting for us and wondering why I’m spending so much time helping you mentally prepare.”

“Is it too much to ask for time alone with my beloved inspiration?” G’raha shook his head and jokingly asked as he followed you to the sparring grounds. He wasn’t expecting you to answer, but when he sees you shrug and gently squeeze his hand in answer, he does nothing more than squeeze back in hopes that maybe later he could spend more time with you.

***

G’raha was tired. Honestly, he wasn’t out of shape, but he was definitely exhausted after facing off against Alisaie and Alphinaud at the same time. He really wasn’t expecting the twins to face him right off the bat, but yet he had somehow managed to whittle down both of them to the point of exhaustion. 

“Perhaps it wasn’t all just talk,” Alisaie laughed as she slowly got up. She dusted off her attire and fondly shook her head, “Maybe I should start going on solo trips with [Name] as well.”

G’raha smiled and laughed, “Perhaps it will help you, [Name] is quite a strict teacher.”

“She sure is, now come on, it’s our turn!”

The boisterous voice that interrupted G’raha and the twins belonged to no other than Hoary Boulder. There is a broad smile on his face as he and his group step into the clearing and Alisaie turns to them, and then to G’raha and sighed, “Good luck with them.”

“Am I facing off against all 4 at once?”

“If you could handle the twins at once, you can handle the 4 of us!” Aenor cheered as she readied her bow. She grabbed an arrow and pointed it at him, “Be on your guard, pretty boy!”

“P-Pretty boy?!” 

Everyone was shocked by Aenor’s choice of words, but none more so than you. You had always told G'raha that he was especially charming, and it wasn't just because of your fondness of him that made you think so. The frown that had immediately shown up on your face made you bite your lip in a response and you muttered, "My turn."

As soon as Aenor knocked the arrow and set it loose, you dashed into the fray, intercepting the arrow with your greatsword. After knocking it out the way, you swing your sword up to prop it up on your shoulder.

"Let's even out the playing field, shall we?"

"[Name]!"

The chorus and rumble of surprise was evident as you made your stand to be by G'raha's side. You glanced back and smiled, "I'll be your shield, Raha."

His eyes widened and he nodded in understanding and immediately began casting once more. He had faith that you would keep the attacks and all the peril away from him. After all, he witnessed every single step you took through the First and was there to acknowledge each trial you prevailed. He knew, just as everyone else did, that you would stake your life on the line to keep him safe.

"I thought you weren't going to pick sides!" Aenor shouted as she did her best to find a hole in your defenses. It wasn't easy though considering how you were just far away enough from G'raha to give yourself space to swing your sword, but just close enough to intercept nearly every attack.

"Well, when I see my dear friend clearly outnumbered, and at a disadvantage, of course I'd come to his aid."

"We'll keep her busy! Find an opening, you two!" Hoary Boulder called out as he rushed you. You parried his advances and proceeded to push him back. As soon as you saw him slip slightly in the dirt, you raised your sword up as swiftly as you could. Hoary Boulder's axe followed the upward momentum, revealing an opening for a direct kick to the torso. 

As the older sibling rolled past Ocher, the younger latter immediately rushed you in an attempt to catch you off guard. However, you swiftly dodged and stuck out a single leg to trip him over with his own momentum. 

_ Two down, two more to go. I guess the Boulder siblings haven't improved as much as I would have liked them to. I'll have Alisaie work them harder. _ You turned to Clemence and you could see the girl shrink in her position as she turned to face you. 

However, you didn't get the chance to charge them when Ocher got back up faster than you had accounted for. His axe swung over his head, round and round, before it crashed down on your greatsword. You could feel the entire weight of his action on you. 

It was a bad position. A white mage, two warriors, and an archer, and the two ranged were clearly focusing on G'raha. You glanced back to your beloved partner and you could feel it from just the air around you. 

_ He's almost ready.  _

Clemence's eyes opened widely and she shouted, "Sister! You have to interrupt G'raha Tia's spell!"

"I'm trying, but no matter what I shoot him with he's just ignoring the pain!"

You could see the arrows that were lodged into his armor and you growled, "How  _ dare  _ you."

Ocher's eyes widened as you knocked him aside as though he was nothing more than a leaf and you charged at Aenor. The blonde archers eyes widened in fear and if it wasn't for the perfectly timed Rescue from Clemence, she probably would have been smacked down with the blunt side of your sword.

There wasn't any moments of rest for you as you rushed back in front of G'raha to prevent Hoary's advances. There was a grin on his face as he shouted, "So this is how the Warrior of Light fights as a tank. You truly are a role model to us all!"

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed this spar while it lasted."

Hoary's eyes squinted in confusion and you smirked, "Because it's all over now. Raha!!"

G'raha raised both his arms up and the sky darkened in response. Everyone froze and Alphinaud quickly shouted, " **RUN!!!** "

"Allow me to borrow the might of your stars, Skyshard!!"

The several comets that suddenly manifested in the sky and quickly made its descent onto the clearing brought fear into your enemies. You feigned weakness as you let yourself fall backwards slightly, using Hoary's momentum to throw him off balance. As he stumbled to find his footing, you dragged your sword on the ground before pulling your entire weight onto it and bashed Hoary across the field to where Clemence and Aenor were recovering.

The comets rained down upon the trio, and filled the area of impact with fiery dust and smoke. Ochre watched from his safe position on the floor and weakly asked, "I, uh, believe we will be surrendering."

***

“I thought I told you to be more careful,” you sighed as you carefully, but firmly, wrapped his wounds with bandages. You may have been chiding him, but you couldn’t help but have a proud smile on your face as you remembered the scene. You couldn’t help but feel a little bit of embarrassment though after you got so blinded by rage by Aenor’s comment. 

“He was amazing though, I can see why you spoke so highly of him,” Hoary laughed as he walked over. Everyone was healed from the damage you and G’raha had inflicted to them. Aenor sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and laughed, “The two of you went all out, didn’t you?”

You glanced at G’raha, who only smiled in return and he nodded, “I had wanted to show everyone what I was capable of,” he paused momentarily and admitted, “And to prove that I was worthy of being a part of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

You feel him gently take your hand in his and squeeze it. You returned the squeeze and you teased, “Thanks to you though, we totally won that sparring match.”

“You weren’t even supposed to show up!” 

Everyone had called you out for your actions and you burst out in laughter before scooting your chair closer to G’raha. You wrap one of your arms around his and proudly declare, “I had to be here for support.”

“[N-Name]?!” G’raha was taken by surprise with the sudden public display of affection and you laughed, “What? I’m just making sure everyone knows how proud I am of you.”

  
You rest your head on his shoulder and you can tell from the loud chattering all around you that no one had expected you to declare your relationship status with G’raha so proudly and openly. But hey, you had to do it somehow, otherwise there may be some people who would try to hit on  _ your _ pretty boy.


End file.
